If You Were here
by a fool who plays it cool
Summary: What if Rafe died in Danny's arms? and Evelyn and Danny had to deal with the fact that they would never truly be able to get over his death?... this is what....R


Pearl Harbour

Disclaimer: this will be the only one, so I don't own any of the characters except those invented by my self,

Oh and I know the time frame is off but I felt like making it weird, this is my story after all. Also I don't quite remember where the boys are from I thought maybe they were from Boston but if anyone could tell me I'd be forever grateful!

Summary: What if Rafe died instead of Danny? This is what would have happened…

Prologue: the beginning of the end

"Rafe, Rafe you can't die! Rafe you can't do this! Rafe not now, I need you Rafe!" Danny Walker yelled helplessly as his best friends life blood slowly slipped away. Hew knew that he wouldn't be able to save him, deep down he knew that no matter what he did nothing would be able to keep Rafe alive. But he still held on to that little sliver of hope that maybe just maybe…

Rafe McCawley gave his best friend a weak smile and shook his head.

"It's over man, ya can't beat death twice," he spoke as if he had something else to say but nothing else came out except for a slight whimper. Danny held Rafe closely

"Evelyn loves you man, she loves you, you can't just leave her, you cant just leave me," It was the truth, another truth that Danny had to deal with the fact that Evelyn the girl who he loved wasn't truly in love with him. She would never truly be in love with him, how could she be after all he had only been her back up man. At that instant he felt Rafe slip away, and he wept there in that dark field flanked by their friends who had escaped the plane crash. He wept not only for Rafe but for everyone who had died, in this stupidity, this stupidity that they called war. A game that was fought between two rich leaders in their offices, a game that used civilians and soldiers as pawns and bargaining chips. This wasn't fair, but then again nothing in life was fair.

A month later:

Mornings in the girls makeshift house was horrible absolutely horrible. Especially for Evelyn who by this point in time was two months pregnant.

"Ev, I don't understand what's wrong?" Rachel one of the new girls asked coming up behind her she rubbed her back quietly as Evelyn continued to throw up in the toilet, which seemed to have become her best friend lately. Considering how much time she spent sitting by it and throwing up into it. Evelyn shook her head, her dark brown hair stuck messily to her sweaty forehead. Behind Rachel stood Sandra holding out a glass of cold ice water, Evelyn began to reach out for it but couldn't before her body began to react and forced her to lean back over the toilet again and throw up.

"I mean you're eating more than you usually do and you're spending a lot more time throwing up than you used to, not that you threw up before but -," Sandra paused her eyes widened behind her glasses. "No!" she practically yelled dropping down on her knees beside Evelyn.

"Evey tell me you didn't –tell me you're not," Evelyn nodded sadly starring at last night's midnight snack swirling around in the toilet. She reached up and flushed the toilet then sat back against the cool porcelain bathtub. Her hand at her head, a slow tear began to trickle down her face. "Oh sweetie," Sandra whispered hugging her.

The two girls sat there beside the bath tub for at least twenty minutes, Evelyn crying in between throwing up and Sandra comforting her. She wasn't crying only because her stomach was aching, she was crying because she knew she should have told Danny. What if he didn't come back? What if he died not knowing that she was having his child? What if Rafe told him? What if neither of them came back? What would happen to her? She wondered about the untold horrors of war, she could see both of them lying on hospital beds open and bleeding. The two men she loved could have been taken away from her and she wouldn't even know until they came back, either walking or on the shoulders of their fellow pilots in a wooden coffin.

A part of her didn't want to go, but another part of her wanted to go and see who would come back. Which one of her prince charmings would return to her. eventually her stomach settled and with Sandra's help she got ready, and then they were off, dressed in their Sunday best.

Danny stepped down one of the stairs and onto the black tarmac, he couldn't believe this was happening he couldn't believe that this would ever happen. Sure it had happened before Rafe had "died" before but he had never been the one holding him over his shoulder. Finally he raised his head and there in front of him under a tent stood Evelyn. Her brown curls hung around her face, she was beautiful, he thought instantly watching her as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Go," someone told him, as Evelyn began to push through the crowd, tears streaming down her face.

She didn't know what she was doing, but she was running, she needed to she couldn't stay there and watch. Rafe was gone that was it, he was dead just like before, but this time it was real, realer than before. She continued running, her sandals had fallen off her feet a long time ago.

"Evelyn!" Danny yelled helplessly chasing after her, he bent down to pick up her sandals and continued. They ran past a check point the guards starred at them awkwardly. Finally she stopped beside a palm tree. "Evelyn," he breathed quietly wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her close to him, at first he could feel a resistance but after a few seconds she gave in and began to cry in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Danny," she whimpered knowing that she should be happy that she had only lost one of them. And that she should be even happier because it was the father of her child who had returned to her. But she wasn't. Rafe had been there first, he had been the first man who she had truly loved, and now he was gone. But now here was Danny alive and comforting her, holding her and kissing her forehead. The father of her child was alive; the man who had been there for her when no one else had been there was here. The man who she had fallen madly in love with in only two weeks was here.

"Shhh," he hushed her, his hands running through her hair. He understood in a way why she was crying like this, he too had been crying when Rafe had died in his arms. If he had been able to he would have also run away, he would have also tried to escape this horrible truth that he some how knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Danny," she repeated pushing away from his warm embrace; she whipped a couple of tears away from her face with the back of her hand. "I –I have something to tell you," she began no knowing why now felt like the right time to tell him. He nodded slowly watching her as she sat down on the ground bracing against the palm tree. Her hands went to her head; she sniffed a bit and looked out at the turquoise ocean. He sat down on an angle beside her so that he was parallel with the blue water.

"Danny I'm pregnant." She said quietly not looking at him; she didn't want to see his reaction. His eyes bulged as he watched her, unconsciously ripping up the grass beside him. _Is it Rafe's?_ He instantly thought wondering why she had decided to tell him now. It didn't matter who's it was, it could very well be his own. Either way he knew deep down he had to look after her.

He nodded slowly in response, now she was looking straight at him with puffy red eyes. He looked away.

"It's your child Danny." She told him expecting relief to wash over his features but it didn't he still looked angry, sad, and frustrated all at once. Truthfully she didn't know what she expect his response to be, she didn't know if she expected him to be over joyed or if she expected him to throw an angry fit. But she certainly didn't expect him to stay quiet for this long. Sure Danny was a naturally quiet person, but she was telling him something that would change his life forever!

"I quit," he stated, "I told Doolittle on our way back, I'm going back home, you can come with us." _Us? _ She wondered who he was talking about. He then shook his head and gave her a weak smile.

"I mean you _can't _come, you _have to _come. I'm gonna take Rafe back and bury him."

"But Danny, what will you do? You're a pilot you can't just give it all up," he shrugged,

"I think I've fought enough Evelyn, I've seen enough men bleed to death, it's just time to pack up and go home." She nodded awkwardly, he wanted her to pack up and go home with her but could she? Could she handle being a simple mother and wife, to an ex-captain? He stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Their gonna give me an honourable discharge and let me go. My family's got a plot of land back home I can farm that," From busy army life to a farmer? They would go insane alone on a simple farm, she herself had never lived in the country, she had always been in the city. She knew that it would be best for the child, but for her?

Evelyn also stood up with Danny's help.

"Okay Danny," she told him quietly unsure of herself.

_a/n: Hope u liked it! Please read and review! _

_-jude _


End file.
